


This Is Me Pretending (This Is All I Need)

by Ricechex



Series: Straight To You [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is my December, these are my snow-covered trees, this is me pretending this is all I need.</i>
</p><p>Sequel to, "Give It All Away (To Have Someone To Come Home To)" - Nearly three years after Reichenbach, Sherlock is almost done with his mission. This is a series of texts between Sherlock and Mycroft shortly after the events of, "Give It All Away."</p><p>(There's at least one more part planned in this series. So don't worry, I'm not leaving it like this forever!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Me Pretending (This Is All I Need)

**10:37** [ _John is suspicious and you are a fool, Sherlock. He came to me the next day, you know. -MH_ ]

 **10:37** [ _John will be fine. I'm busy. -SH_ ]

 **10:38** [ _He knows that letter was not there before, Sherlock. You slipped up. -MH_ ]

 **10:40** [ _You did it on purpose, didn't you? -MH_ ]

 **10:41** [ _Sherlock, how could you be so stupid? -MH_ ]

 **10:49** [ _I had to make sure he knew, Mycroft. Leave me alone. -SH_ ]

 **10:49** [ _Sentiment. -MH_ ]

 **10:50** [ _Shut-up. -SH_ ]

 **10:51** [ _And what will you tell him when you do return, Sherlock? What will you say when you walk back into that flat? -MH_ ]

 **10:51** [ _Nothing that concerns you. -SH_ ]

 **10:54** [ _You should know that he suspects. -MH_ ]

 **10:55** [ _That is because John is far more intelligent than you ever believed him to be. -SH_ ]

 **10:59** [ _You should also know, Sherlock, that he's now even more invested in clearing your name than before. How will he feel when he finds out? -MH_ ]

 **11:03** [ _John will understand. He will know I did what I had to do. -SH_ ]

 **11:04** [ _Are you so certain, little brother? -MH_ ]

 **11:04** [ _Of John? Yes. -SH_ ]

 **11:13**  [ _How much longer must we all keep your secrets, then? -MH_ ]

 **11:15**  [ _Another week at most. I have only one more loose end. -SH_ ]

 **11:16**  [ _Very well. But be warned, Sherlock. John will be most unhappy when you return. -MH_ ]

 **11:20**  [ _I know. But there is no other way. -SH_ ]

 **11:21**  [ _So certain, and yet not once did you ever try to explain things to him. Who underestimates his mental capacities now? -MH_ ]

 **11:22** [ _Go away, Mycroft. -SH_ ]

 **11:23** [ _Good luck, Sherlock. I feel you shall be in need of it very soon. -MH_ ]

 **11:26** [ _Just... tell me he's well. Please. -SH_ ]

 **11:27** [ _And what shall I get out of this, if I tell you the truth, Sherlock? -MH_ ]

 **11:27** [ _Is my gratitude insufficient? -SH_ ]

 **11:28** [ _Your gratitude sounds awfully much like disdain, Sherlock. -MH_ ]

 **11:30** [ _Thank you, Mycroft. For watching him. For... helping me. -SH_ ]

 **11:31** [ _That was almost convincing, Sherlock. And for what it's worth, you are welcome. John is... important to me, now. -MH_ ]

 **11:32** [ _...what precisely do you mean by that? -SH_ ]

 **11:33** [ _Calm yourself, Sherlock. Nothing untoward; nothing so pedantic as your assumptions. -MH_ ]

 **11:33** [ _Then tell me what you meant. -SH_ ]

 **11:34** [ _John may well be the key to luring out your, 'loose end,' as you put it. And I, for one, would like to see that end snipped. -MH_ ]

 **11:35** [ _...what are you planning to do, use him as bait? -SH_ ]

 **11:36** [ _Crude, albeit fitting. More specifically, I was going to ask you to use him. After all, you got him into this. -MH_ ]

 **11:38** [ _That sort of action would hardly help me regain his trust, Mycroft. Not interested. -SH_ ]

 **11:38** [ _Very well. I'm sure if I were to tell John I could help clear your name, in return for his cooperation... -MH_ ]

 **11:39** [ _ABSOLUTELY NOT. If you so much as go near my flat, Mycroft, I will shoot you myself. -SH_ ]

 **11:41** [ _How quaint you are, Sherlock. Like a lioness protecting her cub. -MH_ ]

 **11:42** [ _You don't understand, Mycroft. You never have, and you never will. Leave John alone. -SH_ ]

 **11:45**  [ _Very well, Sherlock. Hurry up and come home, I have grown weary of this burden. -MH_ ]

 **11:50**  [ _...I'm sorry. And thank you, Mycroft. -SH_ ]

 **11:58** [ _...you're welcome, Sherlock. -MH_ ]


End file.
